Rifle
A medium-speed ranged style using a long-barreled rifle. Iconic characters that use rifle include Deathstroke. See Also *Weapons *Rifle Styles *Rifle Weapon List Gallery File:Rifle_melee_attack.png|Using a melee attack with a rifle. File:Rifle_ranged_attack.png|A rifle's ranged attack. File:Rifle_Gernade.png|A rifle grenade. To use rifle skills effectively: The rifle has remarkable DPS when utilized skillfully. The ingame help is brief, and, on the skill tree page, downright misleading. It mentions some combo of holding right mouse button and a few arrow keys, but here's how to use the rifle skills and more information on what each does. Note: To use each of these skills, you must first unlock them by putting a Skill Point into them, as well as having all prerequisite skills, if any. On a PC: Grenade Launcher: Simply tap right mouse button. Does AoE damage and knockback, good for clearing some space. Rolling Barrage: Hold right mouse button and forward (up arrow or W) while far away from an enemy. You leap forward, deal nice damage, and knock your opponent into the air. Good for closing to melee; combo this with Flip Burst for a nice stunlock. Flip Burst: Hold right mouse button and backward (down arrow or S) while close to an enemy. You flip backward, deal nice damage, and knock your opponent into the air. Good for escaping melee AoE's and for getting some distance between you and dangerous opponents. Alternate Rolling Barrage and Flip Burst for decent damage and stunlock (until the enemy becomes immune, anyway). Mortar: Hold right mouse button and backward (down arrow or S) while far away from an enemy. Launches several mortars to the targeted enemy's spot, dealing heavy AoE damage after a second and knocking everyone back. Spamming this essentially turns you into AoE artillery. Spectacular against grouped enemies while another player has their attention. Flamethrower: Hold right mouse button and forward (up arrow or W) while near an enemy. Unleashes a stream of flame, dealing damage and stunning anyone in a line in front of you. Great for locking down grouped opponents in melee if you don't want to knock them back with Grenade Launcher. Surprise Volley: Hold left mouse button. Unleashes a three-shot burst at one enemy, stopping a ranged charge-up (the skull over their head), if the enemy is using one. Warning: Doesn't work on other charge-ups; damage is nice at low levels, but you should switch to Rolling Barrage/Flip Burst for better damage when you unlock them. Overhead Smash: Tap, then hold left mouse button. You leap forward and clobber your target with your rifle. Stops ranged charge-ups and does more damage than Surprise Volley, but like Surprise Volley, you should use something else if it's not a ranged charge-up (try holding Shift). Rifle Slam: Tap left mouse five times. If you're spamming melee attacks with left clicks, you'll use this every five hits. Deals heavy damage and knocks your target back. Spectacular for soloing or against one target if you like staying in melee; for groups of enemies, try Grenade Launcher or Flamethrower. Rifle Strategies: Putting it all together Each skill has its uses, and some make nice combos together. While far away from an enemy: Hold right mouse and back to rain down explosives with Mortar, or hold right mouse and forward to launch towards the enemy using Rolling Barrage. '''While close to an enemy: '''Hold right mouse and back to clear some distance with Flip Burst, or hold right mouse and forward to stun them with Flamethrower. Or, just keep tapping left mouse button to dish out some damage, unleashing a Rifle Slam every fifth hit. Hold left mouse to quickly stop a ranged charge-up with Surprise Volley, or tap and then hold left mouse for an even more impressive ranged charge-up interrupt with Overhead Smash. '''While far away or close to: '''Just hold right mouse button to keep shooting the enemy. (Your rifle will fire for thirteen consecutive shots and then stop. To resume firing simply let go of the right mouse button for a moment.) This requires more testing, but it seems that against a single target, alternating Flip Burst and Rolling Barrage does more damage and recharges more power than simply holding right mouse. (It's certainly more impressive.) de:Gewehr Category:Abilities Category:Weapons Category:Rifle